


Hornet's Nest

by lamerezouille



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthurian legend - Freeform, Drunk Sex, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has cheated on Ygraine, and she decides to repay him by having sex with Gorlois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hornet's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> _In the legend, Uther Pendragon disguises himself as Gorlois so that Uther could enter Tintagel and know Ygraine, who thought him her husband. Thus Uther fathered King Arthur on her._ This is my Merlin-canon, modern AU version of this.

‘Uther is a butthole!’ Nimueh exclaims grandiloquently, her martini sloshing dangerously in her glass, and her fake antennas banging with the chandelier. ‘You should have left his sorry arse _ages_ ago!’

‘I haven’t _left_ him-left him,’ Ygraine protests not loud enough for Nimueh to hear over the noise of the party. Nimueh, despite looking the silliest Ygraine has ever seen her in her ladybug costume, was half-right, though: Uther _is_ , indeed, a butthole. And Ygraine may not have left him definitely, but she’s come to Gorlois’s party without him, and as those parties are wildly known to be the wildest of them all, she figures it might be even more of a punishment than actually leaving Uther.

And Uther definitely deserves any punishment Ygraine can get him. If he can cheat on her with freaking _Vivienne_ , then Ygraine has decided she’s gonna sleep with Gorlois tonight. She got a glimpse of him when she arrived earlier, and he’d had to take off his mask for her to recognise him, disguised pretty expertly as a hornet. At least he wouldn’t be too difficult to find again when she was ready to make her move.

She drinks a lot. She needs to, because as much as she’s determined that Uther deserves it, what she wants to do is still Cheating, and she can’t help feeling bad about it one way or another.

Fortunately, when your goal for the evening is getting drunk and fucking your years-long friend to get back at your husband, being best friends with Nimueh is a blessing. She provides her with drink after drink, with encouragement, and with reminders of everything about Gorlois that is susceptible to turn Ygraine on, so that, later in the night, when Ygraine caught sight of Gorlois’s glorious hornet costume again, she was ready.

She slids towards him as sexily as the alcohol in her veins and the butterfly wings strapped to her back allowed and, her mouth close to where Gorlois’s ear under his mask is, whispers, ‘I want to fuck you.’

Gorlois seems startled—or maybe something else entirely—with the giant insect eyes covering half of his face, it’s very hard to tell, but he answers her by gripping her waist confidently, and it’s all the answer she needs.

They don’t talk. There is something tense between them, and Ygraine can feel herself breath heavier. She knows Gorlois Tintagel’s mansion very well—she’s spent enough time here growing up and hanging out with Gorlois—but neither of them seems to be thinking very hard on the most comfortable or most practical place to do this. They open the first door they find that leads to an empty room, and find themselves in Gorlois’s home office. The desk is big enough for Ygraine to lay on it without needing to move too many things around and that’s all she wants.

Gorlois’s hands on her are soft and warm, and in spite the ridiculousness of Gorlois’s hornet mask, she can feel her arousal getting stronger and stronger with each slide of Gorlois’s fingers on her skin.

They don’t take off their costumes—or at least not more than the bare minimum. Gorlois has pulled down his pants, and her dress is bunched round her hips, before she knows it, he’s thrusting inside her, and she can’t think anymore. It’s hard and fast, and incredibly _illicit_ , and not kissing—not even seeing Gorlois’s face adds to this feeling of freedom, of _life_ , that Uther had taken away from her when he’d cheated on her.

She sighs contentedly, Gorlois’s hands heavy on her breath and when she thinks that nothing can ever get better than this empowered feeling each of Gorlois’s thrusts gives her, she comes, and it’s _glorious_. It’s never been this sudden, this good, this _powerful_ before, and there’s something breaking a little bit inside her when she comes down her high and realise that nothing’s ever gonna be as good again. Because she’s going back to Uther, of course she is. He’s her husband and he’s a butthole, but she loves him.

Fucking Gorlois was the good thing to do right then, and she’s happy she did it. She’s also glad that friendship with Gorlois is the kind that won’t get too messed up by this kind of thing.

She leaves the room without saying anything to him, with the vague idea of going back to Nimueh and maybe having a last nightcap before going back to the reality of her own life. She’s still in a bit of a happy daze when the door to the garden opens to reveal Gorlois, still in his costume, but sans-mask, heavily making out with Vivienne.

It takes Ygraine a few minutes to realise that if Gorlois is snogging Vivienne in the garden, there’s no way he was fucking her in the office only a few minutes ago. It takes her a few hours to realize that the only other person at the party dressed as a bloody hornet had actually been _fucking_ Uther, who’s come in the hopes of patching things up with her.

Ygraine will always be a bit resentful, a bit angry at herself, a bit disappointed to think about how her big revenge on Uther never really panned out, and when she thinks about this night, years later, she’ll always be about bitter. But every time she did, the bitterness never lasted very long.

Because as bad as this sense of self-betrayal could feel, there was nothing— _nothing ever—_ that could take away the utter and complete joy to know that that night, as surreal as it was, despite months’ worth of doctor’s appointments convincing them it was impossible— _that_ night was the one where Arthur was finally conceived.


End file.
